


Jily fluff.

by cherrybubbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybubbles/pseuds/cherrybubbles
Summary: this is a series of oneshots for James and lily. Includes other characters as well. slow placed with no major plot lines. mostly fluff.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. christmas shopping

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all of this belongs to j.k. Rowling.(well obviously)
> 
> please leave reviews. please review.
> 
> constructive criticism deeply appreciated.

Lily’s head shot up at the sound of several shelves collapsing. She looked around and spotted James Potter apologising to someone.  
Lily rolled her eyes. The boy never changed. But she was in no mood to issue detentions or pick up a rant. Nevertheless, she made her way toward him.

Mum is just complaining about how dad has become restless." he chuckled" Retirement apparently is not for him.”  
The elderly witch laughed fondly.  
“Yeah, I didn’t think so either-” she paused looking at the shelf” Now you don’t worry about all this, I had to clean all this, anyway.”

“Oh c’mon Bertha, I’ll do it or I’ll never hear the end of it from mum.”

“I won’t tell her” she insisted stubbornly.

James considered her for a moment but let it go with a sigh. It was a lost cause, he’ll make it up to her later. Now he had to focus on getting Remus his Christmas gift. He looked around heartlessly. It was hard shopping for Remus. what with Sirius and Peter in detention. He didn’t want to come at all, but he didn’t have any choice and he cursed himself for that.

“Okay then. I’ll be leaving.” But after a pause, “you’re really sure you don’t have any?”

“No dear, but I hope you can get your friend something else” she smiled.  
James left dejectedly with a goodbye wave to bertha.

Lily, watching the conversation was suddenly full of curiosity and though hard to admit, she was a tiny bit concerned.  
She seriously considered staying back, but deciding there was nothing else to do, she ran out the door.  
Normally she wouldn’t do this, but last week she agreed to be friends with Potter. It naturally drew her to help everyone, and she just couldn’t seem to let it be.

“Mind if I sit?” she asked, gesturing to the wooden bench. James looked up.

“Now now Evans, is it so cold you’ve come to warm up against to me?” he grinned cheekily.  
Lily stood up to leave.

“Oh, don’t leave, please sit” he pleaded and lily could see in his eyes how genuinely he wanted her to stay.

She was torn on what to do, but it wasn’t like him to be like this and curiosity got the better of her.  
She sat back slowly, squinting her eyes at him, daring him to joke again.

After a few moments of silence, “Now why did you come here?” James asked slowly.

“I just wondered why you looked so glum inside?” Lily blushed slightly embarrassed for having overheard the conversation.

“I just wanted to get something for Remus and I couldn’t find him anything”

“Last minute shopping?” lily clucked and shook her head.

“I couldn’t find anything earlier and Barty, the boy who works at the shop told me he would have it by this week but somebody already got it.”

“oh”

“Its hard to get presents for Remus”

“Yeah, I know” she chuckled lightly.

“Well?” he asked hopefully.

“Well, what?”

“will you help me?”

She wasn’t so sure. She spent enough time listening to her friends tease her, she didn’t want to give them free fuel by agreeing to spend Hogsmeade trips with him.

“On one condition. You keep your mouth shut, and if anyone asks, we are shopping for marly together.”  
James could have jumped with joy. He had that goofy grin of his plastered to his face.  
Well, this was going to be an interesting day, lily decided.

After ten minutes of arguing about which shop to enter, they headed to Zonko’s for some inspiration.  
And by far had avoided questions or stares. People were so obsessed over getting last-minute presents they didn’t care for anything else. And lily was relieved, she didn’t want the rest of the school teasing her, her friends were quite enough.

“What gift were you thinking of?” she looked up at him.

“Well, I asked Bertha if she had any chess sets, but she didn’t have any, all of them were sold out there.”

“Oh. But aren’t they awfully expensive?”  
James just shrugged.  
“Maybe you could get Him a gift basket?”

“What’s that?” He frowned.

“It’s a muggle thing where they pack in four to five small gifts into a basket ”

“Oh, I think Remus would like that, maybe few chocolates, exploding snap, some long-lasting quills..”

“You shouldn’t go too overboard though.” lily cut in

“I’ll help you pick them.”  
James grinned widely. Lily rolled her eyes and kept walking.

They searched everywhere for two whole hours. Whatever they saw either it seemed to be useless to Remus, or something he already had.  
It was tough enough shopping for him, and on top of that James would start talking to everyone he met, that half the time Lily had to drag him to each store. But within the end of the second hour, they had rounded up on quite a few things... James declared, seeing as Lily and he were friends that he should gift her something, but lily firmly declined. Now and then he caught her eyeing things to get her, but she shot him a look and he seemed to drop it. They got Remus a scarf, and a blue feathered quill now all that was left were chocolates, his favourite. And their last stop was honey dukes.  
As she opened the door Lily breathed in the scent of chocolate and sugar, she always loved coming here it reminded her of how her house smelled after her mum made chocolate cake. She got a bunch of liquorice sticks for Marlene, some Bertie botts for Alice, and a huge bar of caramel crackle and chocolate frogs for her parents. They always seemed to love the chocolate frogs.

James looked at her in amusement.  
“Isn’t that a bit much for you?” he smirked.  
Lily shot Him a look, and she looked away intently.  
“Come on, Evans. I was just joking.”

“I know that Potter. I’m just too in love with the treacle fudge to pay you any attention”

“That’s your favourite?” Lily nodded, not taking her eyes off it. “Then why aren’t you getting it?”

“I promised myself after eating too much treacle tart last time and spending way too much on it, I wouldn’t get it again,” she paused blushing slightly.  
“At least not until Christmas is over.”  
“Oh,” James chuckled.

Not wanting to indulge in conversations about her eating and spending habits, Lily moved on quickly, taking a keen interest on the crystal pineapples.  
James, getting the sign, moved over to the stand.

“What do you think Remus would like? He loves the acid pops and choco balls, but I want him to taste something different.”

“Hm,” lily considered all the options before her. “Nougat chunks, cauldron cakes, fudge are too normal, but cockroach clusters and jelly slugs are just disgusting.”

“Okay, saltwater taffy and pumpkin fizz, he likes them,” he asked questioningly.  
Lily nodded appreciatively.

After paying for the sweets, lily stubbornly refused James paying for her sweets, proclaiming that it was not a date and that she could pay for her sweets much by herself. She hurried towards the three broomsticks, with James right behind her.

“At least let me buy you a drink”.

“Absolutely not.” She was starting to realise why this was a bad idea. Honestly, being friends with him was so difficult.

“Please lily?” He begged.  
She raised her eyebrows but was convinced all the same he was genuine. Though she became friends with him she didn’t particularly relish the prospect of having a drink with him.

“Well, well, well. What are my lovebirds talking about?” Marlene smirked, casually slinging her arm over Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes. One chance and she becomes prey to Marlene’s teasing.

Marlene shot James a loathing look but couldn’t stop blushing either.  
Lily shot James a thankful look as Marlene dragged her.

“Cmon lily,” she yelled over her shoulder, leading lily to the door.

“Marly, c’mon, I’ll buy you a drink, please.” He made puppy eyes, making even lily reconsider.

“Oh, please don’t use your eyes on me, now shoo off and leave us alone.”

He shot Lily a pleading look, but not wanting Marlene to tease her about taking his side, she pretended to look away.  
Later, feeling guilty about it, Marlene went looking for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. So they settled down for a cosy evening. Two butter beers down and with considerably lifted spirits, the girls made their way back to the carriages. Lily had loads of unfinished homework but right now she was focused on spending as much time as possible in the state of bliss butter beer bought. She replayed the events of the day and remembered how she laughed so much around him, involuntarily told him things about her, and though she hated to admit it, James Potter was a not such a bad friend, even a good one maybe…

And as she was about to put off the lights, her eyes caught the glint of gold foil. She tore away the wrapper to see a big box of treacle tart. She lit up immediately.

“Because It’s Christmas.” The note didn’t say who it was from, but she had an inkling it was from a certain raven-haired boy.

She settled down in her bed with a smile playing on her lips. If it was from the treacle fudge or because of the raven-haired boy, she couldn’t tell.


	2. vanilla and bluebells.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lily's scarf is gone. Guess who likes how she smells?  
> vanilla and bluebells.  
> silver tassels.  
> one stolen scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hope you like this.  
> I'm just beginning to write, leave any prompts you'd like to be written.  
> I'll try to post twice a week.  
> any critique? advice? review? most welcome.

“I could get used to this” James muttered as he got down the staircase.

lily’s arse was popping out of the couch end.

“Lo' Evans” he plopped himself on the seat.

Lily quickly scrambled out from underneath and brushed off her skirt in embarrassment. Her cheeks were red from being caught crawling over the common room and she was fumbling through her words, trying to come up with an explanation.

“Don’t worry, I thought you looked adorable,” James blinked innocently.

“Git.”

She plopped down next to him, her skirt going just an inch higher, leaving a space above her knees, and James had to gulp down and force himself to look away. It was so hard to act cool around her, and he hated himself for that. She sighed and chewed her lips. Her long hair was in a messy bun with her wand through it, her shirt was wrinkled as though she had slept with it. Now her face was scrunched up, lost in thought, staring at the window and trying very hard to remember something.

Suddenly, her clouded eyes cleared up and slowly turned to look at him.

“Potter. You wouldn’t happen to know where my scarf is, would you?”

“Of course not” he replied casually.

Lily squinted her eyes.

“Why? have you been any paying visits to me I don’t know of?” He smirked

“Yes, because I’m so in love with you, I come to look at your drooling face,” she rolled her eyes.

James’ eyes widened. He knew she was just joking but, to hear her say she was in love with him, hitched his heart and dangled it over a cliff. They had become close over the past year and had become decent friends. But he didn’t want to spoil anything by professing his love or blurting anything.

“Erm, see you later Evans.”

He knew that if he sat there any longer, he would start spouting his feelings or confess stealing the scarf. It was one thing to lie; it came unsurprisingly easy to him, he could fool anyone into believing him, not that he would do it, but lying to lily was a whole different thing. He didn’t get butterflies and nervous breakdowns when he lied to Professor McGonagall. It wasn’t fair that she had this power over him.

He climbed up the stairs two at a time anxious to escape his feelings. He went around the floor thrice thrice and jumped for joy when the door appeared. He looked around to make sure all their things were there, entered and started working on the map. They had decided it was the best place other than their dorms to work on it. Seeing they could get any book they wanted to refer and an unending amount of parchment they deemed the room of requirement their perfect hideout.

He was working for only two minutes when he took out Lily’s scarf. It was a dark midnight blue silk scarf ,with silver tassels on the side. It had beautifully etched designs, that looked like star constellations and shimmered against the dark background. He had to charm it to prevent Lily from summoning the scarf. He thought of transfiguring it so she could not identify it, but it never smelled quite the same. He brought it close to his face and breathed in the scent, smiling giddily. It smelled like vanilla and blueberries. It was exactly the way she smelled. He could get whiffs of it now and then, but if he tried to smell her hair or come that close to her, she would blast his head to the next planet. So he didn’t seem to find a reason to give away the scarf anytime soon.

“This again.” Sirius rolled his eyes. He was standing, with his hands crossed, leaning against the door frame.

James grinned, snuggling his nose into the blue scarf.

“You have to give it to her, prongs. Red is all over the common room searching for it.” He smirked as he settled down with a butterbeer.

James ignored his comment. “How did you get out of detention?”

“Worked out my devilish charm with Minnie. What did you think?” He grinned cheekily.

“Yes, right Padfoot.” He rolled his eyes.

“What can I say prongs? The ladies love me,” he winked and slid into the couch “Now before you start talking, are you going to give it back or not?”

“What’s the big deal? And why do you even care Padfoot?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, come on, its not like I’m betraying you, just go give her the damn thing, she’s chewing our ears.” Sirius chuckled as though reading his thoughts.

“Okay, fine.” He sighed as he dragged his feet across the room. It was no use arguing, Remus had been telling him the same thing ever since he stole the scarf from the common room.

“Um, Lily?”

She looked up from her letter with a smile. “yeah?”

“I found your scarf,” he muttered, rubbing his neck, furiously trying not to touch his hair.

Lily’s eyes suddenly lit up. She grabbed the scarf and gleefully wrapped it around her neck. It was a little uneven with all the tassels to one side. He reached over unconsciously to adjust the scarf, pulled on one side and nudged it into the perfect fit. Once he was done, he looked at lily, staring up at him. His heart started pounding as her eyes danced across his face. His face was beet red, and he was running his hand through his hair continuously. He looked at her smiling face, gulped down the impulse to kiss her and leaned back, folding his arms. Though it didn’t do much good to gauge the storm in his stomach.

She finally looked away as though she had decided what to do with him. He noticed a small smile playing on her lips. 

Determining it was safe to talk to her now with considerable distance from her face, he began, “I’ll get-“

“Whydoesitsmelllikeyou?”

Jame blinked, looking at her quizzically.

“Why does it smell like you?”  
He was struck by the question, coming out of the blue, but regained his wit.

“Of so you Know, how I smell Evans?” He grinned cheekily, moving an inch closer to her. Thoroughly enjoying making her blush for a change.

“Sod off, potter” she rolled her eyes, trying hard to suppress her smile.

“I dint know my scent could get so infused in the two-minute walk from the broom cupboard.”

“It was in the broom cupboard?” She frowned.

“Yeah, I think you might have left it there-” he moved nearer, his lips only millimetres away from her ear “you know when you snogged Prewett” he whispered. Lily pushed him away, “oh, sod off” she huffed as she climbed the stairs, rushing in embarrassment. And she suddenly came to a stop outside the dorm and squinted her eyes at him.

“How did you know that, anyway?”

“ I’d tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.” He replied solemnly, trying to hide his smile.

Lily threw her head up in exasperation and headed up the stairs.

He watched as she rushed into the dorm, smiling gleefully at having made her blush. He returned to the seventh floor, with a skip in his step. HE had made Lily blush. He took that thought to the seventh floor, grinning impishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> 


	3. Firewhiskey and sad smiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These moments of didn’t last forever, reality and chaos would crash on her when she woke up, and so would the hangover. But right now, snuggling close to James, warm against the April breeze, she felt at peace. And for the first time in so many days, she felt relieved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: all of these characters and the wonderful world they live in belongs to J.K.Rowling.

“No, no, absolutely not”. Lily fought as she snatched away the bottle from Sirius. She had a bad enough day without having to fight with Sirius.

“Aw. Come on, Red.”

“Sirius. Black.”, she warned, “If you call me that one more time, I will hex you into the next dimension”

Sirius grinned at her cheekily.

“Git” she muttered, grinding her teeth.

“Remus!”, Sirius yelled for the entire tower to hear, “Get down here”.

Remus came out of the dorm, rubbing his eyes. He took one look at Sirius and the whiskey bottle, and turned right back to the dorm.

Lily was relieved. She didn’t want to argue with Remus, and she certainly didn’t want Sirius giving fourth and fifth years free access to alcohol. 

“Come on, Lils”, Marlene nudged her.

“Oh, don’t you start too, I thought you were on my side”.

“I am,” Marlene replied indignantly, “We all had a hard day today, go on”, she wiggled her eyebrows, “I know you want to”.

Lily laughed at Marlene, Sirius looked amused.

“I can just take the next bottle, you know?”, he said, reaching for another one.

Lily eyed him warily. There was no way she could stop him. They did have a crappy day, and they all needed a break.

“Only the sixth and seventh years get the firewhiskey, and then we get as wasted as you want,” she sighed.

“We?”, Sirus teased her. Lily rolled her eyes.

Prefects weren’t supposed to go around issuing alcohol. But considering how professor Jerkins had acted today, she didn’t really care to follow the rules. If teachers could issue detentions because they felt like it, then she could drink whenever she felt like it.

She kept a close eye on the bottles, but it didn’t seem like anyone wanted to drink fire whisky on a Wednesday night. They were all too focused on the homework and revision for the exams. All the younger students had gone to bed. Cassandra, Emmilene and a few other fifth years were near the window working on their transfiguration essays. Mary and some of the other seventh years were huddled near the table. 

She let out a huge sigh and took a swig of firewhiskey. But somehow, instead of drowning out the sorrows, she seemed to be drowning in them. The alcohol just seemed to amplify the bad parts. News about the attacks, deaths in the village, werewolves imprisoned, professors fighting between themselves and multiple fights with the Slytherins all in one day. 

The worst part was, it wasn’t going to stop today. Things were getting worse, and she badly needed these moments to escape from the reality of it all. And she knew it wasn’t just her. Alice’s brothers were fighting for the order, Marlene’s parents were healing hundreds of people at mungo’s and James’s parents were still struggling for the order, years after their retirement. They all had their family fighting every day, sacrificing their lives to protect others. And she knew deep inside that she would do the same to protect her friends. She’d do it without a second thought. Just like they would too.

Suddenly her eyes filled with tears. It broke her heart to imagine losing even one of them. She loved them all dearly, and they meant the world to her. She blinked away her tears and looked for them. Peter had headed upstairs; Marlene was curled up in the armchair; Sirius was out cold from the firewhiskey, his body half on the couch and half on the floor, and James was staring into the fireplace, lost in thought.

“James?”

He looked with a sad smile. It broke her heart to see him like this.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing” he whispered with a smile.

“Any idea where Dorcas and Alice are?”

“I think they went to bed after Sirius started snoring”, he chuckled.

Lily climbed down from the armrest and sat down near James. No matter how well he hid it, she knew it worried him. Worried him to think about his parents. His eyes would sometimes become dark and lost when he was mulling over their letters. And it pained her to no end that his eyes would never twinkle again. It was heartbreaking to see him so distraught and never be able to do anything about it.  
she laced her fingers into his, moving closer to him.

“You okay, lily?”

“Yeah, I am. What about you?”

“I think so.” He sighed.

“They’re going to be okay, James.” She squeezed his hand.

“I know, I can’t do anything worrying about them. But it’s so hard.”

“I know. I know,” she smiled sadly, resting her head on his shoulder. James put his arm around her and pulled her close, and she snuggled up next to him.

“Sometimes I dont know what I would do, if I lost any of you,” she said shivering at the thought.

“We’re not going anywhere, Lils.”

“You promise?”, she asked doe-eyed.

“Even if I do, I’ll come back to haunt you”, he chuckled.

“Don’t you dare”, she said shaking her head.  
“you’re not going anywhere, James Potter,” she shot him a look, “not without me.”

James chuckled, squeezing her shoulder as he rested his head on top of hers. She closed her eyes and moved closer to him. They sat there in comfortable silence. Both of them lost in their thoughts. It was comforting to be sad together, to know that there is a hand holding you when all seems lost. They were in the middle of a war and everything seemed to be falling apart. And these moments of love were what held them together, gave them support, and made space for calm in midst of the chaos.

These moments didn’t last forever, reality and chaos would crash on her when she woke up, and so would the hangover. But right now, snuggling close to James, warm against the April breeze, she felt at peace. And for the first time in so many days, she felt relieved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review.  
> Hope you liked it.  
> leave any prompt ideas you would like written.

**Author's Note:**

> please review. it would make my day.


End file.
